1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to safety devices, cushions and pillows, and more particularly to a child's neck pillow used to support the head of a child when the child is seated in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many attempts to provide a child (both infants and older children) with proper head and neck support when the child is seated in a vehicle (car, airplane, bus, etc.). Whether asleep or awake, the child should be provided with an effective support keep the head from falling forward to ensure comfort and to prevent or minimize injury. Unfortunately, it is sometimes necessary to transport a child when the child is feverish or overheated. It would certainly be advantageous if a cooling system were incorporated in a head support device for the child to also alleviate this situation. Thus, a child's neck pillow solving the aforementioned problems is desired.